The invention relates to a multilayer body which can be used, in particular, as a security element for protecting security documents, in particular banknotes, as a security document, e.g. banknotes, valuable documents or ID documents, for product protection or for packaging applications.
It is known to use Moiré effects as security features for protecting security documents. Thus, by way of example, EP 1 238 373 B describes a method in which a characteristic Moiré intensity profile can be obtained by placing a main grid and a base grid one above another. The “hidden information” arising as a result of the main and base grids being placed one above another is in this case coded into the design of the individual grid elements of the base and main grids. By displacing the base and main grids relative to one another, an optically varying impression arises here for the human observer.